


И освободи себя

by Ji_chan, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: The Half Bad Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: 7 однострочников про Натана и Габриэля, альтернативная концовка





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Free Yourself At The Same Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313633) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



Просыпаясь от кошмара, Натан цепляется за него, впивается пальцами в спину и иногда — зубами в плечо, чтобы не кричать. И всё, что может для него сделать Габриэль, это обнять и сказать “Я с тобой”, потому что это единственное обещание, которое он может дать.

Наступает момент, когда Натан обнимает его в ответ и дышит с ним в унисон, и Габриэль не потерял его, не отдал горю и мести, которые теперь наполняют жизнь Натана, и, даже если всего на миг, но с ним просто мальчишка, которого он любит. И даже если он не любит Габриэля в ответ, по крайней мере, он нуждается в нём, и Габриэлю только и остаётся убеждать себя — этого достаточно.


	2. Chapter 2

После войны прошли годы, но Натан до сих пор целует его так, будто каждый раз может стать последним и он хочет быть абсолютно уверен, что Габриэль знает — Натан любил его в ответ. Он делает это каждый, _каждый раз_ : дрожащие ладони обхватывают лицо Габриэля, зубы впиваются в его губы с отчаянной жаждой, его имя на губах Натана, шепотом, на выдохе, срывающееся дыхание, будто Натан не может надышаться, будто он не мог дышать пока не был рядом, будто единственное, что еще держит его на этом свете — это возможность целовать Габриэля, остаться с ним.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда он сверху, Натан всегда пытается быть с Габриэлем как можно нежнее. Грубые пальцы проходятся по коже Габриэля легко, словно пёрышки, губы на шее и плечах, пока Натан вбивается в него — еле заметные, короткие касания и покусывания, сопровождаемые медленными, основательными толчками внутри.

Тому есть две причины. Первая, самая важная и основная, в том, что раньше Натан никогда не был нежен, не ценил Габриэля так, как должен был, и это единственный, самый искренний способ, которым Натан может сказать — “прости меня”.

Вторая причина в том, что когда он так делает, это доводит Габриэля до грёбаного белого каления.


	4. Chapter 4

Крови так много. Натан зажимает рану от пули в животе Габриэля, Габриэль обхватывает ладонями его трясущиеся руки и Натан пытается залечить его рану как можно быстрее, вспоминая, как Арран учил его, как использовал дар, унаследованный от их матери; Натан пытается сделать то же самое, используя дар, взятый у отца, но этого недостаточно, рана слишком глубокая, Габриэль кашляет, захлёбывается кровью, цепляется за руки Натана. И Натан ничего не может поделать, не может остановить это, не может спасти Габриэля, умирающего в его чертовых руках.


	5. Chapter 5

В одну секунду они целуются, а в следующую этого мало и Габриэль толкает Натана к стене, прижимается к нему, просовывает колено между его ног. Натан содрогается всем телом и трётся о бедро Габриэля, и они целуются еще глубже, несдержаннее, прерываясь лишь на секунду, чтобы немного стащить штаны и бельё и потереться друг о друга, сталкиваясь запястьями, пока Габриэль не отталкивает руку Натана и не обхватывает оба члена ладонью; ногти Натана оставляют полумесяцы следов на его спине, а зубы — на плече, когда Натан кончает, с ругательствами и именем Габриэля на губах.


	6. Chapter 6

У них маленький дом, закрытый от ветров и гроз высокими скалами. Они живут достаточно близко к озеру, чтобы плавать, если позволяет погода, и рядом есть лес, где Натан и его зверь могут носиться ночами, когда кошмары слишком сильны. Это всё, что Натану было когда-либо нужно от жизни.

Но это не его “ _дом_ ”.

Дом, истинный дом Натана — в том месте, где шея Габриэля перетекает в плечо. Это место идеально подходит Натану, он вжимается туда лицом и вдыхает: кофе, лосьон после бритья Габриэля и просто — Габриэль.


	7. Chapter 7

Арран подзывает его и Габриэль подходит, ему любопытно. Подходит и чувствует, как сердце тает: Натан, с лицом расслабленным и более спокойным, чем обычно, глубоко спит, прижимая к груди дочь спящую Аррана; крошка Деб еще слишком маленькая, чтобы знать, как мир ненавидел, а кое-где до сих пор ненавидит, её дядю.

Габриэль иррационально надеется, что ей никогда не придётся узнать или понять это, и пытается не засмеяться, когда Арран предлагает ему копию снятой фотографии.

(Фото он, конечно, забирает.)


End file.
